Take Out for Thought
by midnightdreamer4925
Summary: She ordered a bit too much food. They usually eat half that amount. -Ezaria
1. Chapter 1

"Ezra?" Aria called as she set the bag of Chinese take out on the coffee table. She left about forty minutes ago to go pick up dinner, and Ezra was going to finish getting ready for the tutoring session he had in the morning while she was gone. Now he was no longer at his desk, but his lesson plans were still spread out across his desk. Aria glanced around the apartment to make sure she did not see him. Her eyes landed upon the bathroom door where light fragments crept out of the door frame. She sauntered towards the door and knocked on it twice. "You in there, Sweetheart?" Aria investigated further as she leaned against the wall.

"One minute!" Ezra shouted as he splashed some cool water on his face. His pen had decided to explode ink all over him, and he spent the last ten minutes scrubbing off the black dye from his clothing and body. He glanced in the mirror to make sure there was no blotches of ink left. Ezra tossed the soiled washcloth in the hamper and pushed open the door. He smiled as his girlfriend waited so innocently for him. "I missed you!" he cooed as he lifted Aria into his arms and placed a kiss on her pale pink lips. He was now in a different outfit which Aria picked up on right away. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes before doing a once over. When she had left, Ezra was in what Aria called his teacher attire. Now he was sporting gym shorts and a Hollis t-shirt.

"I got the food." Aria declared as she was released from Ezra's grip. Aria wrapped her hand around Ezra's wrist and skipped merrily towards the couch where they spent a majority of their time. Aria took her usual spot on the right side of the couch and started to pull multiple containers out of the paper bag. "I could not decide what I wanted, so I got small portions of everything that sounded yummy to me while I was ordering." she mentioned while placing a quart of fried rice on the coffee table. As soon as it was all laid out, Aria knew she went overboard, but at least Ezra would have leftovers. He needed to have meals every night.

Ezra scanned over everything Aria had bought after collecting the plates and napkins. Both used chopsticks with ease, so they did not usually need forks. An occasional spoon was needed if she bought soup, but it did not appear she had been craving egg drop soup tonight. Ezra settled down on left side of the couch, but he made sure to be close to his favorite girl. After contemplating all the options, Ezra decided he wanted some of the beef and broccoli Aria had gotten. "It seems like you have the appetite of a pregnant woman with everything that you ordered." Ezra joked, but that stirred questions to his mind.

Was Aria really pregnant? Did the protection they used during sex failed? Was his condom defective? Was he ready to be a father? Would his mother try to pay Aria off like the last girl he got pregnant? Would he tell his family that Aria was pregnant if she really was? Would she tell her family? Would her brother punch him again like he did when the couple admitted their love for each other? How where they even going to afford a child. Neither had a steady income. Aria worked as a photographer assistant, and Ezra took tutoring jobs when he found pupils. After Byron tried to get him out of the state, Ezra gave up his job with Hollis. The future did not look promising if Aria did in fact had a fetus growing in her. Then again, he wanted to be a father. One that he could assist in raising and love forever. He wanted to start a new family and get away from his current one. He could care less about being cut out of his grandparents will. He would find his way creating the life that made him happy. His mother wasn't in charge of Ezra's life anymore. He was an adult who could make his own decisions.

[A/N: It took me weeks to write this, so I am tempted to leave it as an one shot. I have to admit that I did not plan on a pregnancy story, but that is what got me to finish this first chapter. Would you like me to leave it as an one shot or continue with the story? I write to please you, so leave your reviews below. Trust me, they help me so much. Not only in developing my stories, but as a writer overall. Thanks!]


	2. Chapter 2

Aria shuttered at the question. Should she tell him, or should she wait? He seemed to be joking which had given her some relief, but she would have to eventually tell him. She figure she wait and do it in a creative fashion. "Can't a girl want options?" Aria responded after much thought. Aria used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of shrimp from her plate and ate it happily. "Besides having leftovers means I know you have food in the fridge." she added knowing the only thing in his fridge was milk if he remember to buy it. And if Aria was now pregnant, she would need food at Ezra's to munch on. Aria looked at her boyfriend who was swallowing a piece of beef. "I love you, Ezra!" she proclaimed before planting a kiss on his lips.

It had been a week since Ezra jokingly asked if Aria was pregnant, and today she was walking into the free woman's clinic. "Aria Montgomery" she told the receptionist behind the desk. "Ah. Yes, your scheduled for your first appointment with Doctor Jackson. Is there anyone with you today?" the kind lady asked as she typed information into her desktop. Aria shook her head and took a seat in the waiting area with a clipboard of papers to fill out. She had not dared to tell anyone of her secret, so she could keep from A. She realized the woman's clinic would be the best place to go since they unbiasedly helped anyone out for free. Aria glanced down at the papers she had to fill out and entered all of her information. With the forms complete, the teenager paged through a magazine until a nurse called her name. "Please follow me, Ms. Montgomery."

"Your ten weeks along, Aria. The baby looks to be growing and healthy. What are your plans?" Doctor Jackson asked. Working at the clinic for several years, she knew girls had many options. She figured Aria would be like the majority of teen girls who came to the clinic, wanting an abortion or adoption agent to help them find the right family. "I am planning on keeping the baby. My boyfriend is very nurturing and will help me afford and raise this child." Aria explained as she glanced towards the monitor for one last time. "Are you sure about that Aria? Eight out of ten teen fathers don't marry their baby's mother." Doctor Jackson informed as she began to clean up. Aria nodded. "This one is different. He will stay." Aria replied. Doctor Jackson sighed as every girl said that, but she could not judge. This was a judge free clinic. "That is all. I shall see you in a few weeks for your next check up. Here the prescription for the prenatal vitamins I am starting you on." Doctor Jackson said as she handed Aria the receipt and pictures from the appointment of her baby.

Aria left the clinic with the ultrasound pictures in hand. She knew it be best to tell Ezra first now that she knew for sure she was pregnant. It was his son or daughter that was growing in her body. Who would be the next to know? Her dad would want to kill Ezra once he found out. Her mother was civil with her boyfriend, but that did not mean she would accept it either. Her brother was not a fan of Ezra which did not help the case. That left her friends to tell. Aria was closest to Spencer, but Spencer would definitely not approve right away of this baby. That left Hanna or Emily. Surely, Hanna would understand. Maybe Hanna would even help Aria in the fashion department to help her hide the baby bump she would be gaining in the next few weeks. Emily and Aria were close, but Emily had bigger things to deal with after Maya's supposed cousin almost killed her.

_Later that night..._

"Ezra darling? Can you come here? I need helping picking out some photos for my photography portfolio." Aria called as she gathered a small stack of prints. Ezra left the dishes that he was washing and settled down next to Aria who handed him a stack. He began to quickly flip through when one caught his eye. "Did you take this?" he questioned as he handed her the ultrasound photo that she had secretly tucked in. "No, the doctor at the clinic did. I am pregnant." she announced as Ezra stared back in shock.

[A/N: You'll have to wait till the next chapter for his reaction. You guys said you wanted more. You want it to be different and have drama. You wanted Aria pregnant. I heard you loud and clear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would always love reviews to keep the story to your likings.]


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: Thank you for the support and reviews. Sara, I will work on my dialogues. I am currently taking a British Literature class, and it has been rubbing off on my writing.]

Ezra blinked as Aria said she was pregnant. His mind went back to Maggie who was the same age when she conceived. Of course, he was a young and reckless teenager when it happened, and his mother had complete control of him. This time he would make sure his mother did not get to Aria because he knew in his heart he was ready to be a father. His brain was a different story as it warned him of their finical situation. Ezra knew if they had a child, he would need to find a bigger apartment or even a house because his current one did not even have a separate bedroom from the living area. There was no way he could move into Aria's house either. Not with Byron being the man of the house there. "Are you serious?" Ezra managed to ask as he started at the ultrasound picture. He could make out the body parts beginning to grow despite how tiny it was. "Yes. It is the size of a small strawberry." Aria explained just like Doctor Jackson did to her. Ezra set the pictures down on the coffee table and pulled Aria into a hug. She snuggled her head under his neck as he embraced her. "We are going to be parents." Ezra mutter as he stroke Aria's back.

_A few days later..._

Aria shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for someone to answer the door at the Marin residence. The door pulled open and Ms. Marin stood behind it with the local pastor behind her. "Aria? Hanna is upstairs. She didn't mention anyone coming over." Ms. Marin comment as she side stepped to let Aria in. Aria thanked her and headed to Hanna's bedroom. The blonde laid on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine. "Can we talk?" Aria asked as she approached the bed. Hanna nodded and made room for her best friend to sit. "What's up?" Hanna asked as Aria looked like she was about to lose it. "You know how your always joking about me and Ezra? Well we did it, and now I... um I...Here, look at this." Aria stuttered before handing Hanna the ultrasound picture. "You guys had unprotected sex?" Hanna asked as her eyes met the picture. It was black and white. It showed the figure of a mini human that was forming. "Your pregnant?" she continued, looking for reassurance that Aria was not trying to pull an early April Fools joke.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant. Ezra and you are the only one's who know right now, and I like to keep it that way. Promise?" Aria replied as she studied the picture with Hanna. "As long as I get to dress mini Aria or mini Ezra up in cute clothes, and I am known as Aunt Hanna." Hanna agreed. "Of course." Aria assured as she began to picture what the fetus inside her body would turn into. A little girl with Aria's hair and Ezra's eyes, or would it be a boy who sported Ezra's charm and Aria's heart? "Who do you think it will look like Hanna?" Aria pondered. "An intelligent bookworm of a girl who is always reciting poetry and has a pink streak in her hair." Hanna suggested teasingly, not answering Aria's exact question. Aria tossed a pillow at Hanna and chuckled. "Well I should go. Text me later?" Aria said as she stood up. Hanna nodded before wrapping her arms around Aria. "I will be here for you, Aria Montgomery. You can be sure of that." Hanna whispered before letting go. Just as Aria left, Hanna's phone chimed. One new message. Hanna opened it and was shocked by what she read.

To: Hanna

You better tell Spencer and Emily of Aria's little secret or else -A

[A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was not sure how to do reactions, so I kept it simple. You probably all hate and/or love me for the cliff hanger. I decided it would not be a PLL story unless I included some fun from A. "A"'s messages will cause a lot of drama between Aria and Hanna as well as Team Sparia. Tune in next time for Hanna's reaction, Ezaria moments, and a longer chapter.]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: I got one comment on the message from "A". I felt it was necessary to include one to make it a true PLL story, but do you guys want more? I know "A" is annoying, but there would be no show without her.]

She couldn't. She wouldn't. Would she? Hanna had just promised Aria moments before that she would not tell a soul. It was really Aria's news to tell, but if she disobeyed "A", terrible things would happen to someone she knew. She was about to call Aria to inform her about "A"'s latest threat, but "A" beat her to it with another text.

To: Hanna

It's a secret, so you must keep it. Which liar will you save?

Better not tell Aria, or she'll go to the grave.

Because three can keep a secret if one of them is dead-A

Hannah winced. Whoever "A" was knew how to get the girl trapped into something. Hanna decided it would be easiest to tell Emily awhile before subtly convincing Aria to tell Spencer before Hanna had to. Aria was close with all of them, but she had the strongest bond with Spencer. Spencer deserved to know, and she deserved to know from Aria. Thankfully, Spencer was out to dinner with her father before they played some father daughter tennis. Hanna knew Emily would be arriving any minute from swim practice.

Aria left Hanna's house with a positive outlook on her pregnancy. Of course, she had expected Ezra and Hanna to take news well, but that did not make it certain they would. Aria knew she had to tell Spencer and Emily next, and she changed her mind after talking with Hanna. Aria whipped out her phone and pulled up a new message for Spencer.

To: Spencer

I know Melissa didn't pull through, 

but would you still like to be an aunt? -Aria

Aria made sure to attach a image of the ultrasound and hit send. It made Aria feel better to get it off her chest. Aria sighed and walked back to Ezra's apartment. Her father was out with Meredith on a couple's retreat for the weekend. Her brother was at his friend's house, so Aria was crashing at Ezra's. She had plans with him tonight to pack up some of her belongings and transfer them to Ezra's apartment. The couple's plan was now to move Aria into Ezra's apartment slowly while they looked for a new place. It took ten minutes, but Aria soon arrive at Ezra's apartment. She let herself in to find him passed out on the couch. He looked adorable when he was sleeping, so Aria left him alone to sleep. Aria headed over to the kitchenette and studied the contents of his fridge and cupboards. The would have to go shopping later that evening because the kitchen was bare. Aria took a seat at Ezra's desk and started writing out a shopping list.

Hanna watched the clock nervously as she waited for Emily to arrive home. She tightened her grip on the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pasta. The noodles were racing around when Hanna heard the lock click. "Em?" Hanna called as the door opened. Hanna's best friend wandered into the kitchen with a smile of her face. "Hey Hanna" Emily greeted warmly before tossing her gym bag into the laundry room. Emily's father was on another tour of Afghanistan, and her mother was living in Texas on the military base. "I am making pasta. What sort of sauce do you want?" Hanna started as she tasted a piece of bow tie pasta to see if it was completely cooked yet. "I can whip up some fresh pesto." Emily offered as she went in search of pine nuts and basil. "Sounds great. Aria stopped by today. She had some news." Hanna manged to reply as she began to drain the water from the pot. "News? Did A make her and Mr.. Fitz break up again?" Emily questioned as she tossed ingredients into a blender. "No. The opposite actually. Aria is pregnant." Hanna admitted. "You don't know that, okay. A threatened me if I did not tell you and Spencer myself. I just found out this afternoon, and then A texted me." Hanna continued in a rushed tone. Emily stepped back from the blender. "Aria is pregnant." Emily repeated in shock. She knew that they all had secrets, but she would have never guessed that Aria had unprotected sex with their former English teacher. "Aria had the ultrasound picture to prove it. We are going to be aunts, Em." Hanna reassured as she picked the pot from the stove to drain the boiling water. "What is Aria going to do? You know how her family reacted when they found out about their secret relationship. Just imagine what they will do when they hear about this." Emily thought out loud before starting the blender.

Spencer had just finished eating dinner with her father at the country club. There was a father daughter tennis charity event coming up, so they tried to train a few times a week. Spencer walked into the locker room to change out of her dress into her tennis outfit. Spencer approached the lockers and entered the combination of her lock. Spencer had left her cell phone in her locker during dinner, so she would not be distracted from her father. Reaching up, she grabbed her I-Phone from the top shelf and looked at the screen. One new message. She entered her pass code and looked at the text. She did not understand what Aria meant until looking at the attached photo. This could not be for real. Spencer quickly dialed Aria's number and waited for her to answer. "Is this for real?" Spencer asked as soon as the call was answered.


End file.
